Siam
The Dominion of Siam '''(formerly the '''Dominion of Thailand) is a nation in South-East Asia and is apart of the Greater Roman Empire as a Dominion (also known as Province). It came into existence on December 2nd 2018 when the nation was formed. It's territory comprises of present day Thailand, Myanmar, Laos, Cambodia, and Malaysia. Description Siam''' borders Malaysia to the South, Myanmar to the North-West, and Vietnam to the East. The capital city is Bangkok and the largest city of Siam is Phuket. '''History Pre-Nation History The planning of the nation began on the 14th of November. The monarchy was formed on the 15th of November with Fluxify as the Emperor and was located in Bangkok, the capital of Siam (Then called Thailand.) During the lead up to the formation of the nation, the entire population worked as hard as they possibly could in the mines to meet the 512 gold amount for the nation. This made the main materials of the early nation diamonds, iron, emeralds, and coal. The unformed nation of Thailand needed to defend its shores and lands so it established the Thai Royal Army ''(know known as the ''Siamese Royal Army)'' on November 16th, 2018 with Jump Fox the Chief of the Army and Military Field Marshal. That same day, raids of farms took place across Thailand and it was found out that several citizens of Willyburbia on the island of Sumba were responsible. In response, the ''Thai Royal Army ''and the ''Royal Marine Corps from the Royal Thai Navy was ordered under the leadership of Field Marshal and Chief of Army, Fox to ransack the island's farms and homes. Post-Nation Formation History Thai-Malaysian Border Dispute On December 3rd, Thailand contacted Malaysia about choosing which border should be used to divide the two nations. Emperor Fluxify suggested the border which is more commonly known and is historical whilst Leader PaFilin of Malaysia suggested having the border further North of the border suggested by Thailand. With the two nations not coming to an agreement, Emperor Fluxify and CarmanHipHop created Hat Yai, a town just north of the border proposed by Thailand, they claimed they were just taking rightful territory. Malaysia decided to oppose this and used Tengah to claim around the town preventing it from expanding and claiming that they already laid claims to the land, Fluxify responded saying the land had no signs of being the next expansion for Tengah. Malaysia offered Carman to remove the claims around the town if he joined Malaysia, the offer was refused and Fluxify went down to the town with nothing but armor and food and was attacked by the Mayor of Tengah, Fluxify made a public announcement stating that This is how Malaysia treats peaceful protests against them. Later that day, Byzantium showed their support for Thailand. Byzantium was also contacted by Malaysia to help resolve the border dispute. Malaysia offered Thailand 32 Gold Ingots if they remove the town and agree to the border, this was refused by Thailand. The border dispute still remains unresolved. Annexation of the First Kingdom of Vietnam On the 30th of December, Vietnam collapsed and Siam was given the go-ahead to annex the land by the former ruler. Plans were set up to make paths connecting all towns in Indochina to bring the towns more together. However some towns wanted to remake Vietnam which was approved by the Siamese government. Hainan wanted to stay apart of Siam after the reformation of Vietnam, but then eventually left and joined Qin. Counterattack of the Willyburbian Bandits On the 2nd of January, Willyburbia began raiding towns of Siam, in response, Emperor Fluxify sailed down to the Chumphon Canal to inspect damages as a bait whilst the Willyburbian's approached Bangkok, Emperor Fluxify turned pvp on and surprise ambushed the bandits chasing them away into the Gulf of Thailand. Emperor Fluxify called the bandits "panicky individuals". Byzantine-Albanian War Support On the 5th of January, the Byzantine Empire declared war on Albania as a town was made within Byzantine borders. In response Byzantium created Forte_Carlos. Siam sent forces to the fort to help clear the terrain of the trees which were in the way of the fort site. Siamese troops remained at the fort for around an hour. Great Balkan War Support On the 12th of January, war was declared upon the Byzantine Empire by Romania and Austria-Hungary. A battle broke out in between the borders of Byzantium and Bulgaria. Siam joined the battle and aided the Byzantine forces and took no causalities during the battle. Annexation of Cambodia with Vietnam On the 3rd of March, Cambodia fell apart due to a glitch and the ruler left the server. Siam and Vietnam took the opportunity to split the territory between the two of them just like how it was before Vietnam fell in December. Skirmish with Sudan On the 16th on March 2019, Sudan asked Siam for access to their capital which was allowed, Sudan proceeded to walk up to the area near Yangon which is owned by Siam and make a town there. This was seen as an act of aggression and territorial expansion as Siam had placed signs nearby stating that any claim in the area meant war. Siamese and Vietnamese forces marched to the town and killed the mayor of the town in process. Talks began in the town whilst more forces from Byzantium were on the way. Once Byzantine forces arrived, they killed the town mayor again and began trying to kill both the leader of Sudan and the mayor of the town with TNT. Sudan offered to leave the area for 32 gold which was rejected, they then offered 27 gold which was also rejected. Later that day, Siam proposed 16 gold in order for them to leave which was accepted by Sudan. Monarchy Siam is a Kingdom and is ruled by Emperor Fluxify. Unless the Emperor dies or abdicates, there is no way for another Emperor to be sworn into power. If in the event of the death or abdication of the Emperor, the person the Emperor who has chosen to be the heir will be sworn in. Army The Royal Siamese Army ''is lead by Fox, it consists of 5 military personnel but is expanded upon in the event of conflict. The main objectives are to protect the borders and the foreign affairs of Siam. '''Conflicts' * Ransack of Willyburbia * Counter-Attack against the Willyburbian bandits * Byzantine-Albanian War * The Great Balkan War Navy The Royal Siamese Navy consists of the'' Royal Siamese Marine Corps'' and the Royal Siamese Coast Guard. '' The ''Royal Siamese Marine Corps are used for conducting Military Operations oversees, mainly naval invasions whilst the Royal Siamese Coast Guard's main purpose is to defend the ports and waters of Siam from the threat of invasion. Borders and Regions Siam is split into 6 different regions currently. The borders of the regions are made to keep everyone happy and together. The regions are: * Capital of Bangkok * Central Siam * Southern Siam * Western Siam * Eastern Siam * Northern Siam Cities and Towns * Capital: Bangkok * Phuket * Nuu Island * BuriRam * North Sentinel * Nicobar * Hua Hin Notable Individuals * Emperor Fluxify * Jump Fox * Lord Melown